Some vehicle seats include a height device (lifter device) that couples a seat cushion, which is a seating portion of a seat body, to the body floor in a liftable/lowerable manner. The height device is generally installed between a side frame of the seat cushion and a fitting bracket which is placed to a slide rail on the body floor, and the height device includes a pair of front links located on the front side of the seat, and a pair of rear links located on the rear side of the seat, in which one of the rear links serves as a drive link to provide the configuration capable of adjusting the height of the seat body.